A Dance to Remember
by Blood of the Wolf
Summary: Sherrie is invited to a ball, she has to bring a date. Braggo doesn’t want to go, she won’t take no for an answer. And Braggo has a week to become date material. This should be fun! SB T for later


Hey everyone! Blood here! This is my first real attempt at humor. (My other attempt sucks) And this is my first humorous Zatch Bell! So I am not quiet sure how this will turn out! I warn you! Ok as for the summery (if you didn't already read it)here you are,

Summary: Sherrie is invited to a ball, she has to bring a date. Braggo doesn't want to go, she won't take no for an answer. And Braggo has a week to become date material. This should be fun! S/B

And disclaimer: If I owned Zatch Bell there would be considerably more Braggo and Sherrie. In fact, the show would not be named Zatch Bell because the stars would be Braggo and Sherry. Is the show named Braggo and Sherry? No, there for it is not mine. Do you see a lot of Braggo and Sherry? No, there for it is not mine. Do you understand? Yes, therefore it is not mine! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME LAWYERS! I SAID ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! I DO NOT OWN IT, I DON'T!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Invitation 

_Ding Dong! _The doorbell sang out early that morning at the Belmond estate. The butler George, opened the door to see a short man in black, (to be known as SMIB, or Smib) standing in the doorway. "I have a letter of utmost importance." Smib secretively handed the butler a small white envelope. His voice dropped to a whisper, "Do not allow it to fall in the wrong hands. Tell Miss Sherrie Belmond to keep it secret, keep it safe!" And with that Smib turned and scurried away. (A/N Sry, I had to do that, I couldn't resist!)

George just stared at the retreating figure's back, slightly puzzled over the man's words. He shrugged and closed the door behind him, "What a strange, strange little man." George looked around, he had to give this to Miss Belmond, but she was on the roof with the little black furry cloak guy, and he was down here at the foyer charged with watching the door.

He spotted his solution almost immediately, "ALUISHIOUS!" The young boy across the hall turned, "For the last time old man, my name is James." "Aluishious, I have been charged to watch the door, lord knows why, it is not like it is going to run away, but anyway, I need you to deliver this to Miss Belmond on the roof. A strange little man dropped it off for her."

"Fine," James took the letter, letting the name slide this once, and began to hurry up the long, long, long staircase towards the roof. Step ten-thousand four hundred seventy-two, step ten-thousand four hundred seventy-three. Man this was taking forever, there it was! Six hours after he started and there it was, the door to the roof, shining like a beacon of light to guide his way in the darkness. (Even though it was in the middle of the day and all the lights were on)

He opened the door to the blazing sunlight and stepped out onto the rooftop. "Miss….Bel…..Mond….letter…for…you…..here!" James panted out to the girl. Sherrie took note of his ragged appearance and daintily plucked the letter from his fingers, "Thank you, now go downstairs and take a shower, you're reeking of sweat." James nodded and turned around to go back downstairs.

Just as he was down two steps he stepped on a shoelace and tumbled down the entire flight of stairs. For four hours people could hear the cries of pain from the youth, "Ow…ow….ow…ow…ow…ow……" I think you get the point.

* * *

Sherrie opened the letter and took out a thick piece of white paper with gold writing engraved upon it. It read, 

_Dear Miss Sherrie Belmond,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you are cordially invited to attend a Winter's Ball at the Squibler's mansion on the 20th. We request you're attire to be appropriately formal. As well we request that you bring a date. Please RSVP by the 15th with you're name and that of your date. Thank you and we anticipate your presence then.  
XXXXX Love,  
(_Someone had obviously crossed out the wordand replaced it with love_) _

Gregorio  
P.S. I don't have a date yet if you are interested? Call me.

Once Sherrie finished reading the letter she squealed with delight, a ball, SHE LOVED BALLS! Wait a minute, a date! Where in Hell was she going to get a date? She could always bring a male servant, but all of hers were too young, too old, or too ugly. Then of course there was Gregorio. He was a pest, a slob, and stuck up. He was the boy that wanted her to be his girl friend, he had asked many times and she still turned him down.

They used to go out, when she was 2. She ran through all the other guys that she knew, nope, none were good enough, most she could barely stand to be in the same room with for more than ten minutes, like Gregorio. Then it struck her!

* * *

"BRAGGO! PLEASE!" Braggo rolls his eyes again at his bookkeeper. "No way!" "Come on, it is just a ball! Afterwards I will train REALLY hard!" "Why don't you just go by yourself?" "Because, I HAVE to have a date! It says so on the invitation!" "Hn" "Braggo, you are going and that is final!" 

"NO I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

" NO I AM NOT!"

"NO YOU ARE NOT!"

"YES I AM!"

"HA!"

"Wait! I mean, NO I AM NOT!"

"Braggo, do not make me get angry, you will not like me when I am angry." Sherrie's voice became dangerously quiet and a deadly gleam shined in her eyes. "Hn, whatever." "BRAGGO! Fine, if you don't want to go, then I will just have to go with Gregorio"

She glared at him, with eyes that could kill. " Fine, I'll go to your stupid ball thing." Braggo did his best to keep a level tone and not letting on that the thought of an angry Sherrie was not something he wanted to go into. Besides, he would be damned if she went anywhere with that pest.

"Good! But now we need to go shopping." "WHAT! WHY!" "Because we need clothes to wear." Braggo pointed to himself, "I already have clothes to wear!" He spoke as though she was so stupid not to notice.

"No Braggo, you wear different clothes to a ball, we have to wear formal attire." Braggo was puzzled, "What is this "Formal Attire" you speak of?" Sherrie giggled at the expression on his face. (A large change from seconds ago when she would have gladly ripped out his eyes with a toothpick it given the chance)

"Well Braggo," Her voice was as though she was talking to a three year old, "you see, in this world we have casual clothes, which are every day clothes, then we have formal attire, which is like what you would wear to church or to a wedding." Braggo remained confused. "Formal means, basically nicer clothes."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place!" "Because that is not the right way to say it Braggo." "Hn, that is pointless, why should you have more then one out fit." "Wait, are you telling me that you ONLY have ONE outfit!" "So?" "Do you ever wash it!" "I go swimming." "Eww!" This was just about unheard of for the teen who had grown in a meticulously pristine environment.

"Do you take baths!" "Yeah." "With soap and shampoo!" Braggo was silent. "OK! That is it! If you plan on going to that ball, you are going to have a bath! Even if I have to scrub you myself!" Braggo didn't even bother to point out that he didn't even want to go to the ball in the first place, since there was obviously no dealing with the rampaging girl.

Sherrie glared at the mamodo in front of her. It was growing late and dinner was about to be served. She was painfully reminded of the fact that she had skipped lunch in her excitement about the ball. "Braggo what am I going to do with you?" "Hn" Sherrie sighed then led the way to the elevator. Braggo fallowed her then stopped, remembering a question he had wanted to ask, "Sherrie," "Yes Braggo?" "Why didn't that boy that delivered the letter use the elevator?" "You know what Braggo, I don't know."

* * *

They made their way down to the dining room where they had a pleasant meal. Then after a couple hours of reading in the library, Sherrie went to her room to go to bed. As she lay there waiting for sleep to take her, she thought about the invitation and how Braggo would be at the ball and all that she had to do. 

It was the 10th and she had just over a week to get Braggo ready for the ball. That was excluding all the times Braggo would demand that they practice and the times they would get into battles. This was going to be hard. First off, she had to get him a hair cut and a bath. Not to mention what she had to do to prepare herself!

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you enjoy! I know, I should be working on my other Zatch Bell story, don't worry! I will keep with that one, it is just that this struck into my mind and I had to write it! I really hope you liked it and plz read and review! All helpful criticism is appreciated! Thx! 

Next chapter: Bath Time


End file.
